Heading Home
by Trizee
Summary: What happens to Bianca when she's inside the giant Talos in book 3? Is it her power alone that defeats the monster?


**A/N:I don't usually write depressive stuff but I had this really good idea and I wanted to write it. It's basically what happens to Bianca when she goes into the giant Talos thingy-so enjoy!**

**Heading Home**

Bianca Di Angelo prepared to pounce. As the giant foot of the Defective Talos got closer time seemed to slow down. _What am I doing?!_ She thought_ There's no way this will work_, and she started to turn around. But then the giant foot loomed over her and she saw the huge gaping hole- their only chance for survival. At that moment great power surged through her limbs and she did something she had never done before. She backflipped into the air and caught onto an overhanging pipe. For at that moment she thought of two things. First, her friends were counting on her, and second, if she didn't do this she would die anyway. She sighed, what was Nico going to do without her? They had spent their whole lives together, and now she was deserting him. He never even knew his parents, she was all he had. She wondered who her immortal parent was. If only he was with Nico now she knew her death would be passable-for she knew she would die. Their father (for she always imagined that their immortal parent was a male) would comfort him and tell him everything was going to be OK. Then he would take him out for ice cream or pizza and they would have a wonderful life together. But of course their father couldn't claim them- they weren't worth the effort. So she'd better go down, down back to the ground, and help Nico.

But Bianca did not go down for she remembered her friends. Percy, Thalia, Zoë, and Grover. They were all counting on her to save them- and that's what she would do. So Bianca Di Angelo reached up to a weird spiky thingy and started climbing the long way up. About halfway to the top she burst into tears. What was she thinking?! She couldn't do this, she just couldn't.

But then she remembered Nico's encouraging smile, the way he thought everything would work out. She knew that if he was in her place, he would have climbed all the way to the top and shut down this monster, so that was exactly what she would do. So Bianca sniffled and continued climbing. Finally the vertical tunnel ended and Bianca came out in a _very_ (emphasize on the very) big room.

The room was filled with multicolored wires all coming from the walls and leading to a giant hunk of metal sitting in the middle of the room. The hunk of metal was huge, it was taller than Bianca and at least 10 times as wide. It reminded her of a heart, and the wires were the veins._ A horrible heart for a horrible monster_, she thought.

But then she remembered the reason she was there and came up with a plan. If this was really Talos's heart then if she ripped out the veins/wires then she could stop the blood/electricity flow. _A reasonable plan_, she thought, so she cautiously approached the heart of the Talos. Bianca reached out with both hands and caught on to a wire. She then pulled with all her might, and ripped it out.

As she did so electricity zapped through the air and caught her, flinging her against the wall. She had failed-as she knew she would. As she lay there she thought about Nico and how his life would be forever miserable. She thought about her friends and how she knew they were doomed to die. It was then she realized that they had one last chance-she had to pray to her father.

So Bianca Di Angelo made a short and silent prayer. _Father, whoever you are, please help me_. When Bianca closed her eyes, she saw before her a pale face, smiling a thin smile._ Nice to see you again, my daughter, _it said, and then she was falling.

It was the most amazing experience of her life- fire and smoke, metal and plastic, all combined as one. When she hit the ground, she was no longer alive. As Bianca's spirit drifted out of her body, she had a strange feeling she was finally heading home.

**A/N:I hope you enjoyed it-review please! Be nice-it's only my first fic.**


End file.
